So Heavenly Love Shall Outdo Hellish Hate
by thecoloursoftheworld
Summary: Dean visits Castiel's grave. ANGST
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH I WANT TO DIE RIGHT NOW I JUST WHY ME I HATE THIS BUT I ALSO REALLY LOVE IT EVEN THOUGH I WROTE IT AND I JUST ?/ But anyway, I hope you guys like it too. I also wrote a sort of epilogue, which I will be adding, because I really like the ending but I wanted Cas to magically come back because I suck. Anyway, I love all you chavs! Hugs forever because hugs are the ultimate plot device muahahahaahhaa**

A dull, steady pain was thrumming in Dean's flesh, circulating by way of his veins and spreading throughout his whole body. His throat was dry as sandpaper and his eyes were hollow pools of bright green. "God," he whispered, dragging a hand across his mouth and chin; his stubble was scratchy to the skin on his palm. "God," he said again, this time with more force.

It was freezing in the graveyard and his breath was visible as a thin foggy cloud that huffed out of him with what seemed like considerable effort. The headstone, which was marble and too formal for his liking, was directly in front of him. A fresh bunch of flowers, which he had picked only an hour before, lay against it, too bright and cheerful for the sombre setting.

"GOD!" Dean screamed, and fell to his knees, sobbing like a small child. "_Cas_," he whimpered, glaring at the headstone through his tear-filled eyes.

Castiel James Novak

1975-2013

_So Heavenly love shall outdo Hellish hate_

_Giving to death, and dying to redeem_

_So dearly to redeem what Hellish hate_

_So easily destroy'd, and still destroys,_

_In those who, when they may, accept not grace._

He had given Castiel a proper human burial, because he shuddered to think what angels did to their dead. The angel was buried in his standard outfit—an ill-fitting black suit with a blue tie done improperly and a trenchcoat that was far too large for the slim man. His eyes were a bright, electric blue that saw naught but starlight and his hair was, as always, brownish-black and mussed.

Dean swiped a hand across his nose as several tears dripped off the end of it and sighed. "I—" his voice caught in his throat and he tried again, to the same result. Finally Dean managed to speak.

"I hope there is a God, Cas, and that He didn't abandon you in the end. I just—you tell them, Bobby and Jo and Ellen and everybody, you tell them..." Dean's voice trailed off and he heaved a breath. "You tell 'em thanks, from me. And another thing, Cas, I...I, uh, well, um...I just want you to know that I l-love you."

Dean cleared his throat and stood, preparing to walk away. "'Bye, Cas," he murmured, letting the tips of his fingers brush the marble gravestone. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets, inhaled deeply, and began to walk away.


	2. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Dean did not get far before a hand, large and comforting and very much there, grabbed his left shoulder and spun him around. "That was a terrible speech" was all he heard before he was being hugged so tightly he could not breathe.

The familiar scent of Castiel wrapped itself around him and the soft material of his friend's coat rubbed against one of his stubbly cheeks. Dean was crying again, to his very great embarrassment, and his tears were mixed with curses. He felt Castiel talking into his shoulder. "Dean, I cannot breathe," said the angel, and Dean released him.

"Jesus Christ," he said. Castiel was whole and new and there was not a single mark on him. He smiled uncharacteristically.

"Better?"

"Fuck you," Dean cried, and he embraced the angel again, more tightly than before.

**A/N: Okay so I know Dean's all 'I love you' in the story and in here there's not really any romance except for a cutesy hug, but seriously, I do way too many smoochy Destiel fics. I want this to signify that their love is not only romantic, but also a friendly romance and I also don't really think that their love needs to be validated by them kissing. I think hugs can be just as sweet and romantic and I didn't want Cas coming back just to say 'let's have a makeout sesh, bab' and I love to use (though I admit, I never end up doing it) hugs instead of kisses. I understand that with a situation like that Dean might get caught up in the moment and I was INITIALLY planning for them to kiss, but I think being Dean, he's more likely to just hug Cas and never want to let his angel out of his sight. Sorry that was such a long explanation!**


End file.
